Lasat
Lasat Species data created by TheSagaContinues users droidscotty and RogerWilco. Lasats are a humanoid sentient Species native to the Outer Rim world of Lasan, though the Species originated from the Wild Space planet Lira San. They were thought to have been driven to the brink of extinction when Lasan was devastated by the Galactic Empire, but there were actually millions living on their true, isolated homeworld. Lasats were notable for their impressive height, strength, and agility, with their muscular digitigrade legs enabling them to run faster, jump higher and farther, and move more quietly than Humans. Lasat Characteristics Personality: Within the Species, those with fighting skills were highly respected, often being members of the Lasan High Honor Guard, a group of highly trained, highly intelligent warriors sworn to protect their homeworld of Lasan. Bo-Rifles were a long-standing tradition in Lasat culture, used exclusively by the Honor Guard of Lasan. The warrior way of the Lasat was the Boosahn Keeraw. When a Lasat was bested by a superior opponent in combat, they would give them their weapon. Physical Description: A typical Lasat had the strength to open a powered-down blast door. A height of two meters tall was considered below-average for a Lasat. The fur patterns of a Lasat varied from individual to individual, and could change suddenly as they aged. Some Humans considered a Lasat's strong odor unbearably offensive. Facial hair is an important status symbol in Lasat culture. Those with green eyes and prominent purple stripes are considered to be attractive by others of their Species. Age Groups: Lasats age at the following stages: Homeworld: While the Lasat originated from the planet Lira San hidden in Wild Space, for unknown reasons the majority of Lasats migrated to Lasan during the time of the Old Republic. Languages: The Lasat spoke Lasat, a language whose r'''s were difficult to replicate by most other Species. '''Example Names:' Boscoface, Chava, Davin, Gron, Garazeb Orrelios. Adventurers: Following the fall of Lasan, very few Lasats were left in the galaxy, and of those who survived, most were enslaved by the Empire. Those who become adventurers are almost exclusively Soldiers, with a few becoming Scouts, and the rare Force Prodigy typically became a tribal mystic. Lasat Species Traits Lasats share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Lasats receive a +2 bonus to both their Strength and Constitution, but suffer -2 penalties to their Intelligence and Charisma. Lasats are tough and strong, but are often tactless and practical. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Lasats have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Lasats have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Expert Climber: '''Lasats are great climbers and may choose to Take 10 on Climb checks even when distracted or threatened. * '''Spring Step: '''A Lasat's leg structure allows them to propel themselves upwards with ease. When using the High Jump or Long Jump applications of the Jump skill, a Lasat reduces the number of squares required for a running start by 2. * '''Low-Light Vision: '''Lasats ignore Concealment (But not Total Concealment) from darkness. * '''Weapon Familiarity: '''Lasats treat the Bo-Rifle as a Rifle instead of an Exotic Weapon (Ranged). * '''Automatic Languages: All Lasats can speak, read, and write both Basic and Lasat. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Lasats